The Hell Hounds
by S. Eerandgel
Summary: There are two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants,and the other is getting it. Oscar Wilde
1. Chapter 1

This story was written about two years ago or so on notebook paper in purple ink, I've been trying to type it up since then. If you really want to know, the first words typed were typed on April 8, 2006. heehee

**Hell Hounds **

**Chapter One**

By S. Eerandgel

A Riddick Sailor Moon Cross over with Riddick and Neo Serenity as main characters. Adventure/Drama Not a romance.

Disclaimer: I own not Riddick or SM. The story idea is mine. I'm not a perfect speller. Anyone know how to spell chrono?

**_There are two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants,  
_**_**and the other is getting it. Oscar Wilde-**_

+Helion Prime+

"Vaako, you're in charge while I'm gone, keep the clean up teams on their toes." The Lord Marshal was not a tall man, but he radiated a deadly calm and installed fear in wise men. The foolish man just wanted to kill him. He and his First walked down the hallway past the Quasi Deads and the empty Convert Chambers. Vaako walked barely a half step behind his lord,

"You know it is advised against you leaving the Armada at all, much less without an escort, Lord Marshal." He reminded.

"That's what they keep on telling me." Riddick stated, his voice showing that he really did not care one way or the other.

"About new converts…" Vaako began after a minute of silence as they approached the giant doors of the Marshal's Ship.

Riddick glanced over his shoulder as he walked through; reaching up with a wrist he pushed his goggles down over his silver eyes, "Yeah?"

"Do we purify while you're gone?"

Riddick stopped in his tracks in the middle of the steps and faced his First with out saying anything. After a moment Vaako looked away over Riddick's shoulder.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Riddick mumbled, "If they wanna be converted, convert them Vaako. And if they don't, then don't. The Purifiers don't need help with their work."

Vaako's action screamed 'Sorry for asking' as he followed Riddick to his two man on the ground.

A Helion Prime techie crawled out from the cockpit and approached Riddick, "She is all ready for you sir!" He was a scrawny kid, smart, and scared of Riddick. He wiped his sweaty hands on his gray coveralls, and fidgeted like a dragonfly,

"I added extra cloaking devices like you asked." The kid was about to burst like a supernova.

Vaako raised an eyebrow, once again cool and collect. Riddick grinned, "Thanks kid, I might look you up when I get back." The kid was about to say something, then stopped and re-thought what Riddick had said, he wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or not.

Riddick turned his attention to the ship and tossed a black bag inside. The kid edged away, then hightailed it back to the city away from the Necromonger Armada.

"Jumpy kid," Murmured Riddick as he checked everything and started the dual whisper engines. Vaako climbed into the ship after Riddick. Riddick glanced up at him from the pilots chair, the only passenger chair was in the back facing forward. Riddick frowned,

"Look, I'll be back when I get back Vaako."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Riddick jerked his head toward the door, "Try not to let your women claim the throne until I get back."

Vaako rolled his eyes slightly in agreement to his wife's insane persistence and lifted his head in farewell as he backed out of the door.

The door closed shut behind him and the ship hovered as it stored the landing gear. It turned in the air to face Vaako, Riddick returned his First's salute and lifted the ship into the atmosphere.

Riddick speed away from the bright star of Helion Prime, he dialed coordinates into the computer and prepped for chrono sleep. The ship's computer activated the interacting and layered cloaking devices. Riddick read over the computer output as he activated the chrono sleep.

"Crematoria."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Brimseye for the review! And thanks you reading and reviewing Vengeance is Mine: I really enjoyed your reviews. Thanks for telling me the difference between chrono and cryo, it helps heaps. I'll get it corrected. :-)

And thank you to JacklynK: The first chapter was not as thought on as the others will be/are. You're gonna be amazed at my description of some clothing in a few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hell Hounds**

**Chapter Two**

By S. Eerandgel

A Riddick Sailor Moon Cross over with Riddick and Neo Serenity as main characters. Adventure/Drama Not a romance.

Disclaimer: I own not Riddick or SM. The story idea is mine.

Explanation: Sailor Moon is a Japanese Comic about a girl who saves the world and then the whole Cosmos and she becomes Eternal (she's a good couple thousand years old in this fic) Queen of the Universe or something like that. She has special powers that she can control, and a Crystal that she can direct them through if the going gets tough. She's married to her love of TWO life times, and has only one daughter. Its said that Lunarian royalty (she's a moon princess in past life) can only have one child, and it's female. I sorta make fun of that during this fic. She has a bunch of long time friends who are kings and queens of Planets of our Solar system. That is about all you need to know.

I need a beta! I can't spell! Not likely to rewrite in years! Is that a good threat?

+Somewhere Above Galaxy One+

"I can't believe that we've just evacuated the entire Earth for 'air change' and you want to be all kingy when we have this perfect time for a vacation."

"Love," Endymion countered, "It's the perfect opportunity to visit planets outside of our communications reach."

"Did I mention it was a _much_ needed vacation?"

Endymion sighed; she was not listening to him at all. Serenity went on talking like he had not said anything at all. He thought of what he would have to accomplish with in the next twelve hours. He needed to speak to Nity, the starship's captain about coordinates.

"We could go visit the Orion Nebula, or one of the Spa planets near the lower end of the Milky… maybe a trip to Andromeda 64 would be good. Honey, why couldn't we just have planted trees?"

Endymion was pulled reluctantly from his own thoughts; he stared in bewilderment at the goddess under him, "Pardon?"

"Trees," she said, meeting his gaze square on, her hands folded over her breast, "You know, tall leafy green things that naturally filter air." She would have sounded sarcastic if not for the innocent air she pointed it out in.

"Oh."

"We could disguise ourselves and go slumming on a backwater planet." Plowing on, she hit an idea that her mind would keep coming back to over and over again. "Or we could stir up some innocent trouble just for the heck of it."

"Because it was recommended against if I remember correctly."

"Oh, who?" Serenity jumped to the other line of conversation with ease.

"The naturalist I believe," her husband said, "and what do you mean by stir up some trouble?"

"Me? Stir up trouble?" She sounded convincingly clueless. But the man in the bed with her knew her better.

"Serenity, your grandchildren would be shocked."

"They're your grandkids too." She pointed out, entirely avoiding what he was implying.

"They have this awe factor when it comes to their grandmother you know, you would completely spoil it by playing around."

"You mean acting like me. Which is something I haven't done in a while, grandkids shouldn't try to fit their grandparents into a box anyway."

Serenity slid out from under her husband, taking the sheet with her using it as a body wrap. She was as young as the day she married him. He yawned and stretched for her benefit, his smile feral, his body had not aged either

"Or we could go on another honeymoon." She stated matter-a-factly as she admired her husband.

Endymion reached across the bed for a robe from the floor as he too climbed from the narrow sleeping quarters.

"Why do you need to talk to Nity anyways?"

Endymion yawned again, "She was planning a course the other day, and I was going to give her some strong pointers."

Serenity glanced at her dressing husband from where she sat, still wrapped in the bed sheet, at her vanity table. Her hand paused with in its ascension of a powder brush full of powdered sun screens and artificial dyes. They could read each other's minds with ease, and hide thoughts with ease as well. 'You're hiding something.'

"No I'm not, Sere." Ednymion bent over his wife to give her a long kiss, his hands his hands and arms going around her. Serenity set her brush down without looking and reached up to frame his face. He was still hiding something from her, but she accepted kisses anyway, her own hidden thought flaunted at him. Endymion laughed onto her lips, "Serenity."

She smiled mischievously in return, "I fear we would become tired with each other if we voiced all of our thoughts."

"Perhaps yes," he whispered against her lips, "but nor would we ever make it out of our room in the mornings." He kissed again her soundly stopping anymore words or coherent thoughts. Serenity sent him images instead.

"Serenity…" He was positively growling, or it could have been whining, Serenity didn't think there was much of a difference anyways, so she never tried to figure them out, most of the time, this was one of them.

She looked knowingly at him, "I'll be seeing you later?"

"Have a horrible day, my wife." He kissed her forehead.

Serenity pouted, "You don't really mean that."

"Oh yes, you tease me when you know I will not do anything. Evil woman."

"You are the King you know, unless you've forgotten." Serenity was wielding her brush again.

"Exactly dear, that is why I can do this and no one will question me."

Serenity squealed as she was picked up and carried out of the bedroom into a living area and then out of another automatic door to the bridge. It all happen very quickly.

Endymion glanced down at his fully dressed wife in his arms. "You become faster, Lady." He set her down onto her slipper clad feet, "No," she retorted, smiling at him "You have just become slower." She then frowned.

Endymion saw the desired effect and grinned, "Well, My Queen, shall we great our court?"

"Oh, you evil person, you." Serenity murmured and glared at him, his hands back at his sides.

"Where is the Captain?" Endymion asked a bowing helmsman.

Serenity turned and made her way quickly from the bridge, she needed to find Nity before her husband did, not that it really matter. She reached without effort toward her thirty seventh great grand daughter, she found her in sickbay. Odd, she thought. 'Is everything alright?'

The faint feeling of affirmative came back to her, and joy. It seemed that the Lunarian trait of telepathy seemed to have been diluted by the seventh grand daughter so that words could not be exchanged; only images, and by the fourteenth only feelings and it had rapidly faded from her on. Now generations twenty eight on could only be reached though telepathy by Serenity herself.

"I'm pregnant!" Nity announced verbally as Serenity stalked though the sick bay doors. She stopped in shock for a nano second, 'I didn't feel it when the child came to life.', but, "Beautiful Nity!" was what came from her mouth. Serenity probed gently at the woman sitting on the medical bed, yes, life did flow in her womb.

"I feel wonderful! I've been trying for so long too." Nity beamed at her Grand Mother. Serenity smiled, the last six mothers in the Royal Line had not used conventional methods of conceiving either. If she remembered correctly, the father of Nity's child, a girl -Serenity was not surprised to have already sensed- should be one of an original earthling from the 1900s when artificial insemination was first discovered. The man's DNA showed signs of leadership skills and good looks and even disposition. Nity's own father was a man named William Tudor who lived in England and had enjoyed a barbaric version of techno polo.

Baby gushing over, Queen Serenity and the Captain of her Intergalactic Star Ship strolled leisurely down the halls to the bridge discussing coronations.

"I was under the impression that this was to be a vacation of sorts, Highness."

"No, King Endymion and everyone else," Serenity tended to generalize when she was displeased or overly pleased with something, this case being the latter, "they will be doing a census of sorts. I have some questions to ask you about deserted planets, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not! Here, give me a second and I'll boot this station." Nity touched a few buttons of a seemingly empty wall, a section of the wall slide away to expose a small holograph room. The Captain stepped in and Serenity followed, "What planet did you have in mind, Highness?"

Her voice was muffled by the closing door, but Nity heard. "That's a dangerous planet, it used to be a triple max prison, Queen Serenity." Nity objected, but Serenity just smiled and Nity got a strange feeling closely akin to the heebe jeebe's.

"Alright, Twin Galaxy's, Outer Wing," Nity voiced a command to the waiting program.

"Crematoria."


End file.
